1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overflow channeling reaction canister assembly for an air bag module, and more particularly to a reaction canister assembly which vents filtered and cooled excess gas from open ends of the reaction canister assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical inflator produces excess gas, thus requiring a module design capable of withstanding pressures resulting from maximum expected gas output. Designs which vent hot gas directly out the back of the inflator subject contents within the instrument panel to direct impingement of high temperature, high velocity jets of gas and or flame from the inflator. Such a design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,828 to Goetz, wherein excess gas is vented through aligned openings in the inflator assembly and reaction canister and directly into the dashboard of the vehicle.
Another disadvantage of this design is that precise alignment of the inflator ports and the ports in the reaction canister is necessary, thus significantly increasing assembly time and costs.